


Wicked Ambush - DGR001: #0160708

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, Original Archival Assistant - Freeform, Original Archivist, Original Character(s), Original Slaughter Avatar, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Past Character Death, Swearing, archival assistant gakuto works with grifter's bone in his off hours, archivist!rin, because he did a (4) murder(s), now he's forced to learn everything about everything, slaughter!gakuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: Statement of Gakuto Gotake, regarding a surprise party. Original statement given 7th August 2016.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Crossover Collection Party





	Wicked Ambush - DGR001: #0160708

[CLICK]

**ARCHIVIST**

You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, Gakuto Gotake.

**GAKUTO**

_[snort]_ If I wait until I’m ready, you’re never getting your statement, _Boss_.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m not compelling you to do this.

**GAKUTO**

And here I thought that’s how this worked. My leave’s over, so...

**ARCHIVIST**

If you’d prefer I make things easy so you don’t have to make the decision yourself, then fine. Statement of Gakuto Gotake, regarding…

**GAKUTO**

_[biting]_ A surprise party.

**ARCHIVIST**

Hm. Statement recorded directly from subject, August 7th, 2016.

**GAKUTO**

Statement begins. I guess.

I always hated the whole idea of surprise parties, you know? The thought of your friends and family lying in wait to just force a celebration on you with no care for whether it’s going to freak you out. Why not just tell someone you’re going to have a party, so they can prepare themselves for it? Just never made any sense.

I used to be a sound engineer before I started here. Pretty damn good one, if I say so myself. The thing about that line of work is, it’s seasonal. And it’s pretty chancy, too. Finding a steady job is… Well, it’s almost impossible. I’d worked a few local gigs, festivals and whatnot. Of course, the nature of that is sometimes you work for free, volunteering. It’s disheartening. That’s how I ended up coming to work here. I needed a real job while I was trying to make it in the music industry. What a win-win that was, huh?

Still, I kept putting myself out there. Even if I never really expected to get a call, I definitely wasn’t going to get one if I quit looking, right? Eventually, I got the call I was looking for. A band wanted to contract _me_ as their permanent tech. I was so over the moon about it, I didn’t even think twice. ...I still wish I _had_ quit looking.

See, the call I got? The guy on the other end said he was Alfred Grifter.

Now, I’d heard about Grifter’s Bone before that night. Of course I had, they’re a literal legend, and I worked in the industry. But like I said, didn’t think twice. I didn’t _know_ yet. Figured he was messing with me, but I said I’d come check it out anyway. I figured worst case, I waste a couple hours yelling at the guy for wasting my time and head back home. Either way, it was something worth looking into.

The interview, if you want to call it that, was in a bar. Decent place, the kind with live music. I didn’t drink then. I found him easy enough. Little guy, huge suit, waving for my attention. I wasn’t there to meet the band, he said. He’d heard my work here and there, and it was enough for him to take an interest. “I know talent when I hear it,” is what he said. He had the ugliest grin on his face when he said it, too. In hindsight, there were so many red flags. But red flags just look like flags when all you can see is red, even if you don’t know it.

I asked him was he serious about the whole Alfred Grifter thing. About telling me I’m being hired by Grifter’s Bone. He just laughed and asked if I was serious about the job. I told him, sure, you know, working for an actual band was the dream. But I still wanted to actually do a test run with the band before I signed on for real. You know, I used to actually be professional about my work. He said it was fine, he and the guys were gonna play this bar at the end of the week. He had the interview there so I could scope out the acoustics and everything. I said, “I’ll be there.” He shook my hand; I figured his was just wet from the sweat on his drink, so I wiped my hand on my pants after. 

I don’t remember when I found out it was blood. Days, probably. I didn’t put it together then. Figured it was an old stain. Pretty normal for me to cut my hand and go into my pocket for tape. Must not have come out in the wash. You know how you rationalize things like that? Ugh.

I got home that night and told my mom and step-mom. Said it wasn’t a done deal yet, but I might actually have a real job lined up. They were pretty excited, so it was basically all we talked about all week. My step-brother was getting pretty sick of it, I remember. I remember… way too much of that week.

So, the weekend. The show. I showed up about an hour and a half early, which is what we call on-time. Got everything set up, everything was looking really smooth. Then one of the bartenders comes over and says something like… Why do we need a DJ tonight if we’ve got a band coming in? You might not know this, but that’s about the worst question you can ask a sound tech. We aren’t the talent, and we sure as hell aren’t DJs, but god if people don’t make that mistake _all the time._ And that night, I figure I was probably more on edge than usual, because I was working with a real band, and this was my tryout. So I snapped at her, told her to get the hell away from me. That got the staff to leave me alone until the band showed.

When they showed, it was the same guy calling himself Alfred Grifter and a bunch of tall, thin guys. At least I knew I wasn’t being punked. I let them know everything was in order for their set, and he just sort of smirked at me. You know, that super condescending way people will do that just pisses you off? Told me he was really looking forward to playing that night. Said, “Keep those headphones on.” Like he wanted to make sure I heard everything nice and clear. I think maybe he wanted to keep my attention off the rest of the bar, for what are pretty obvious reasons, in hindsight.

So obviously I worked the console the whole time. That’s my job. _Was_ my job. Kept my head down, did work behind the scenes. I never saw what actually happened in the bar that night. I was too busy stewing over the stupid _goddamn_ DJ question. How can someone be so stupid? But I shut up and I did my work. Didn’t even notice the concert had actually ended until he patted my shoulder and told me it was a job well done. I brushed his hand off and started to pack up, just simmering under the surface. He just laughed, said he’d be in touch. I haven’t heard from him, for what it matters.

The walk home was...tense. I remember feeling my heartbeat in my ears the whole way, and it was like I was marching. I was just so pissed off. Between that idiot bartender, Grifter’s attitude, _everything_ was making me madder and madder. I know I cursed someone out for getting in my way. All we were doing was walking on the same sidewalk. And then it...happened. When I got home.

I threw the door open, I heard everyone shouting, “Surprise!”, and then nothing. Everything goes red. The next thing I remember, everything’s hot and wet and sticky. There’s a banner on the wall that says “Congratulations, Gakuto!” I’m covered in something. Blood. My family’s. My mother and father, my stepmother, and my brother. I think they were throwing a party because of my sound tech job. Guess I was the one who surprised them. At least, judging by the knife I was holding.

I still don’t actually know how I’m not rotting in prison or anything. But yeah. Worked with Grifter’s Bone, killed my whole family, still working for this stupid goddamned institute. Statement ends.

**ARCHIVIST**

Hm.

**GAKUTO**

Yeah. Hm.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’d offer you an apology for your loss, but-

**GAKUTO**

Fuck you and fuck your apology.

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s what I thought you’d say.

**GAKUTO**

Yeah, because I’m so damn predictable. So, you got my statement. That’s why I was on leave. Satisfied?

**ARCHIVIST**

I told you it could wait. You didn’t have to force yourself to do this today, Gakuto.

**GAKUTO**

Don’t do that. Don’t first-name me, like we’re friends. What, you’re going to reassure me or something? My family’s dead. _I_ killed them.

**ARCHIVIST**

I didn’t want it to have to be this way, but I have something you’re going to need to read, since you’re going to stay with us.

**GAKUTO**

You’re sure about that, huh?

**ARCHIVIST**

You’re not going to quit. You can try, if you’d like.

**GAKUTO**

...why can’t I make the words come out?

**ARCHIVIST**

Like I said. You’re going to need to read this, Gakuto Gotake. It’ll answer some questions, and make you ask more. But so you can understand what happened, and why you can’t say the words, here.

**GAKUTO**

_[sarcastic]_ Gee, thanks, Rin. “Hey, you just got back from leave after murdering your whole family, here’s some homework.”

**ARCHIVIST  
**

_[sigh]_ End recording.

[CLICK]


End file.
